


Alone at Last

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Prays to Cas and Cas responds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Last

            Dean looked to the ceiling of his hotel room as he spoke the prayer. “Cas, I need you. Please get your ass down here.”

            “Hello, Dean.”

            “You’re  lucky. I almost said sweet ass.” Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him passionately. Cas returned the kiss with fervor

            “Where’s Sam?” Cas asked as Dean nibbled his way down his neck.

            “Hunting a spirit about a two hour drive from here.”

            “That’s good news.”

            “Is it now?” Dean said, leading the way to the bed. They fell onto the mattress together and Cas began to kiss his way down Dean’s now naked body. “You know, I love it when you do that. Saves so much time.”

            Cas had reached Dean’s erection, which still awed him. He slowly licked up the shaft. Dean clutched the sheets and moaned as Cas took his length into his mouth. The hunter tangled his hand in the angel’s hair and guided his head up and down.  “Cas, please.” Dean begged.

            “This is quite fast,” Cas observed.

            “Well I was watching a little Casa Erotica and then I remembered I’ve got a delicious piece of angel meat I can devote my affections to. The two men stood, Cas leaned over the bed and waited while Dean grabbed some lube from his bag.

            Cas felt Dean’s cock rub against him as the human nestled himself against the angel. It was warm and throbbing, not unlike his own rock-hard member. He felt Dean’s hand as he liberally applied the lube and gasped when he slipped in a finger. “I know what you like, Cas,” Dean taunted, curling his finger ever so slightly, causing Cas to let out a rather loud moan. Dean kissed up his back until he reached his ear. He bit down lightly as he slid into Cas’s warm hole.

            “Damn, Cas, you’re so tight.” Dean grunted as he pounded into Cas’s ass.

            “Dean,” Cas said in a tone his lover would know anywhere. It meant he was on the verge of orgasm. Dean wasn’t quite there yet, so he paused fully sheathed in Cas’s hole and leaned over to cover the angel’s body with his own. Cas worked his muscles, tightening and relaxing his sphincters while reaching back and massaging Dean’s balls. He gave them a particular little tweak that caused Dean to groan into his ear.

            Dean started pumping fast and within seconds they both tipped over the edge of ecstasy and Dean collapsed onto Cas.


End file.
